A letter
by PancakeLake
Summary: Not a real story. But a letter to my readers.


**So, I guess if anyone's reading this (I doubt anyone is) they'll probably be wondering why I took everything down. So here goes I guess?**

**I think my friend is mad at me for writing that kind of stuff, she sort of found my account for like the third time in the past year or so... It's very Complicated. ...and sophomore year is coming up and I have no time to write? Yeah, lame, I know but sigh.**

**I'm going to seriously leave now, most likely forever because I don't have the time for it anymore. Haha, okay, well I have 2 weeks of summer left, really. I was really hoping to post the last of the DLab by the end of this summer, but it looks like it's on permanent hiatus. Yes, I said it. Permanent.  
**

**And for another thing - I just don't think writing's my thing anymore. It's great and all, but I just can't do it. Not when even my best friend (I'm not sure if we're even friends anymore haha) is constantly re-finding me and acting so weird about it. For her sake I'll stop, because otherwise I'd be considered a bad friend. Not that I even know if we're still friends. **

**So good-bye to all, and I've saved the majority of the reviews to improve my writing in the future (if I ever do write something again besides the essays and school reports). Thank you to those who gave concise reviews, because they do help a person's self - confidence lol.**

**Flames were most heartily used for roasting marshmallows. We made smores.**

* * *

**Loose Ends:**

**I'm really, REALLY sorry for anyone who actually wanted to know the ending of the Dlab story. It looked like I was going to have Shulin win Dexter over, huh? She's really like, a dominatrix though haha, but they would kind of look good together. Her being all GO DO MY BIDDING and him being all Yes ma'am. Well anyways, ****I had a feeling it would be Mandark, but then maybe he'd do something that would make Dexter break up with him and go for the girl instead. Or like, they would date for awhile but they'd end up going to different colleges and break up anyways. Then Mandark would marry Shulin in the future and Dexter would be kinda like jealous of one of them and thus cause m****ore drama. Love triangles are so complicated.**

**Oh yeah, and as for DeeDee...I was possibly going to have her die from AIDS but then I decided not to. Maybe she ends up marrying Beau (is that how you spell is name? It sounds like Bow, lol, but I think it's French.) or some other random character I make up. Anyways, DeeDee has an extravagent wedding in Hawaii. She lives happily ever after with her husband on Maui with two kids. DeeDee still keeps in touch with her brother via phone or E-mail, and sometimes he visits her for a chat. Yay! **

**And dear Mother died comfortably in her sleep, in a nice retirement home. She was buried next to her husband's grave. After a journey through a tunnel, and etcetera, she's in Heaven and reunited with her husband again. They watch over their children, wishing them luck and happiness. They might've had a bit of a cameo in later chapters, appearing as spirits to sort of guide their children through tough times. But iono. Oh. And the Mom's not religious, but she goes to heaven cause she's a good person. (Besides, she was mentally-disabled half the time when she was living, so how could she go to church?) I always like to think that if you're a good person you'll get to go to Heaven (if it exists) anyways, because some people don't have the time to go to church and whatnot. **

**Are those all the loose ends?...I sure hope so, LOL. Man that sounds like a Drama, doesn't it? **

* * *

**Anyone is free to continue the fic if they really wish, or start it over, just as long as you mention in an Author's note that it was someone else's idea that you're stemming off of...you don't have to mention my name, just that it's not really your idea. **

**So, good-bye, adieu, adios, yeah. I'm sorry once more. **

**Hi Emily if you're reading this, which you probably are! Feel free to Review saying Good job on leaving, or to just go on AIM and congratulate me there. **

**actually I probably won't read any reviews that are put on this, since I'm quitting...**

**Sincerely or From or whatever I should put here,**

**--****Whatever my name is now. **

**PS: Dang, long letter. LOL. **

**PPS: I'm putting this in the DL section because I really don't know what else to do with it. **


End file.
